Unlikely Couple
by RiderXZ4
Summary: The sequel to "Love On!". Gentaro Kisaragi and Tomoko Nozama try to get their relationship to work, but more then Zodiarts stand in their way. Gentaro/Tomoko Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**As I finally released the first chapter to the sequel of "Love On!". The first chapter is short because I want to make sure I at least got some of the characters' personalities down.**

* * *

><p>"Uchu... KIIITTTAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

Kamen Rider Fourze yelled into the air as he charged at the Zodiarts.

"Where's your speech?" Yuki freaked out a bit.

"No time! Gotta meet Tomoko in six minutes for our first date!" the rocket motif Rider wrestled with the creature.

"Then goooooooo!" his best friend cheered.

He kicked the monster, then blocked it's attack. Before a second could pass the Radar Switch started ringing.

**"Radar On!"** the module appeared.

"Gentaro!" Miu seemed a bit angry. "Your late for your date!"

"How?" he dodged the Zodiarts tackle. "I have six minutes left."

"No you don't!" the queen showed the real time.

"Aw crap! I'm super late!" Gen started freaking out. He turned off the switch and activated Rocket.

**"Roketto On!"** the orange module appeared. He went flying into the air.

"Gen!" the otaku Yuki Jojima watched as her friend flew away. Her attention was brought back to the Zodiarts who was staring at her. "Sayonara!"

The girl ran off in haste, and the monster was figuring out what just happened.

* * *

><p>Fourze landed near a tree where his love was at. "Tomoko, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying atten-"<p>

He was cut off when she flipped the switches up, reverting him back to normal.

"This is the third time, Genny. How much longer do you need to keep lieing about the time?"

"Tomoko, please. Hear me out."

"Fine."

He got on his knees and put his hands together. "I thought Yuki had the right time, and I was busy fighting a Zodiart. Please, please forgive me!"

She didn't say a word, but offered her hand. He took it and she helped him up.

"So, are we good?" he asked.

"Yes. But I'm giving you one more try, Genny!" she flicked him in the forehead.

Now Gentaro loves Tomoko... But since they started their relationship, her alarmingly curious attitude is starting to disappear. It worries him that she's turning into a completely different Tomoko.

"Then let's go!" he grabbed her by the wrist the started running at a speed she can maintain for her heels.

Arriving on the location, she gave a curious face. "The Space Musuem...?"

"Yep." he got in front of her. "Now you and fully learn about the wonders of space!" he shot his arm into the air.

_"Is this is idea of a first date?"_ she thought. "Gen."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think maybe... A movie or a picnic? Something nice."

"But what's more nice then learning about the wonders past the stars?" he asked.

The gothic girl sighed, but agreed to go in with him. What sucked was the fact they were being spyed on without them knowing.

"Why are we doing this?" Shun asked.

"Because we need to find what makes their relationship run. Then we can keep it running for them if something happens." Yuki explained.

"Isn't that invasion of privacy?" JK asked.

"What? No. We're just helping them." Jojima replied.

"I still think it's invasion of privacy." he told her.

Throughout the whole tour of the museum Tomoko was not liking it. She wanted to say something at first, but didn't have the courage to tell Gentaro she's not interested at the current event. But it was time she needed to speak up.

"Gentaro."

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'm not interested in this." she admitted. "I'm sorry but there's nothing interesting about this."

"But it's space! How can you not find it interesting?"

"Because I don't!" her voice raised a bit. "Gentaro, we like different things. I don't understand why your pushing this on me."

"Tomoko..."

She sighed then walked back to the entrance.

"Tomoko! Wait!" he ran over her. "If there's something else you want to do I'm all ears."

"No. I think I'm going back home." she said, continuing to leave.

Kisaragi sighed as he watched her exit the building. _"Way to mess it up..."_

"Gen..." Yuki also sighed. She saw what happened and wasn't very happy about the results.

* * *

><p><em>"I know Gentaro likes space...but does that mean I have to like it as much as him?"<em> Nozama questioned herself as she turned around the corner.

Fear caught to her when she saw a new Zodiart; the Hercules Zodiart at her front door.

"Nozama Tomoko..." it walked towards her. "Your the last goth on my list."

"What...?" she backed away from him.

"See, I hate goths. So why not destroy them." the new Zodiart cracked it's knuckles.

"Why?"

"Because their creppy, useless people." he grew closer to her.

Tomoko's eyes wondered everywhere when her back hit a wall. She tried looking for a way past the Zodiart but it was useless.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To be continued...<span>_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nozama Tomoko..." the Hercules Zodiart walked towards her. "Your the last goth on my list."

"What...?" she backed away from him.

"See, I hate goths. So why not destroy them." the new Zodiart cracked it's knuckles.

"Why?"

"Because their creepy, useless people." he grew closer to her.

Tomoko's eyes wondered everywhere when her back hit a wall. She tried looking for a way past the Zodiart but it was useless. The cracking of the monster's knuckles were loud and clear as he laughed.

Gentaro Kisaragi stopped when he reached the corner and saw the Zodiart. Nozama looked over and was happy to see her boyfriend.

"Genny!"

The boy ran up and shoved the constellation monster away from her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." the Fourze Driver now in his hands. He placed the device at his waist and the belt wrapped around and connected to the right side of the belt.

The Zodiart got back up. "Dammit! I guess I'll just destroy you."

**"Three... Two... One..."**

"Henshin!" he pushed the lever on the right side of the belt. Gentaro raised that arm into the air as the transformation happened. Soon after he appeared as Fourze, with the eyes lit up.

"Uchu... KIIITTTAAAAAAAAA!"

"Who the hell are you?"

The Rider pointed at his enemy. "Kamen Rider Fourze, let's settle this once and for all!"

The two charged at each other, engaging at battle. Fourze punched forward but the Hercules Zodiart caught his fist and punched back.

"Ow!" Kisaragi held his stomach in pain as he moved back. "You got some power there. But I also got power." he took out Astro Switch 22#, the Hammer Swich and placed it in Radar's slot after it was removed.

**"Hammer On!"** the Module appeared on his left arm as he ran back into battle.

"Let's see you stop this-Huh?"

The Zodiart stopped the hammer in it's track. He pushed it back making the Kamen Rider lose some balance, then delivered a powerful kick.

"Gentaro!" Tomoko ran over to the Rider once he was on the ground.

"Tomoko, stay back!" he quickly got back to his feet and stood in front of her, in a fighting/protect stance.

"It's useless!" the monster charged forward but a blue flaming ball came in and landed between the Rider and the Zodiart.

The blue cosmic energy flames burst out, revealing Kamen Rider Meteor!

_Hey You got to clear the mission_

_Comin' Comin' Comin' 1 on 1 session_

_Let me show you something It's my perfection_

_3-2-1 Make you burn_

"Another one?" the Hercules Zodiart scratched his head.

The loner Rider looked back at Kisaragi and Nozama, then at his target. "Kamen Rider Meteor. I'll decide your fate." he ran forward and kicked him.

_Those who huddle together_

_Don't deserve to fight_

_If you really want to fulfill it_

_Put up the fight by yourself_

The Zodiart punched forward, but Meteor jumped back then hit the monster with a flying kick. "Howatchā!" he delivered more punches as it seems he was more skilled in fighting then Fourze.

"I need to go help Meteor!" the white Rider took one step, but quickly fell back down. "That pain in my stomach is coming back..."

"Rest." the goth told him.

_Comin' comin', that's right, that time_

_The blue meteor fell onto Earth_

_Beat- beatin', what you can believe_

_Is your own body_

_Comin' comin, that's right, at that time_

_For the sworn promise to end it_

_I won't choose the means… So I'm just ready_

**"Jupiter, Ready?"** Meteor Galaxy said, waiting for the user to confirm. **"Ok! Jupiter!"**

Kamen Rider Meteor was now armed with the Jupiter Hammer. He ran forward and broke through his opponent's attack and unleashed a devastating attack. "Howatchā!"

"Aaaah!" the Zodiart skid back and grabbed his chest in pain.

_Burn, shooting star_

_Tracing the straight, unswerving trail_

_(There's no choice, you just do it)_

_Fly, shooting the target_

_Decide your fate with those fists_

_(There's no choice, you just do it)_

"...I can't sit around and watch." Gentaro tried to get up but was denied by Tomoko as she brought him down. "Tomoko, I need to he-"

"Please. I don't want to see you get anymore hurt then already. That punch to the stomach looked nasty." she said.

The Rider looked at her. "Alright. For you I'll sit this out."

_There's no stoppin', tricky shootin'_

"Limit Break time!" Meteor took out the Meteor Switch and placed it in the Meteor Galaxy.

**"Limit Break... Ok!"**

The blue helmet Rider ran up to the Zodiart as his right fist glowed blue. He rapidly punched it, performing the Starlight Shower. "Whatchaa!" he punched the monster one last time but something happened during the last punch.

The Cancer Zodiart stepped in the block it!

"What!" the Rider was slashed away by the Horoscopes.

"Kijima!" Fourze stood up but grabbed his stomach in pain.

"It seems you met my latest Zodiart. He's a work of art, isn't he?" the hard shelled Cancer laughed. "I can't let you destroy him just yet. So we'll be off."

Both Zodiarts fleed, leaving the two injured Kamen Riders and Tomoko Nozama.

"Meteor... Thanks for the help." the rocket motif Rider said.

"Learn to fight better." he replied. The black and blue Rider left.

Gentaro stood up and flicked the red switches up, reversing the transformation. "Thanks for the advice." he turned to his girlfriend. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No... But how did you know a Zodiart was after me?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't. I wanted to apologize for dragging you to JAXA. I should've listened to you...and I'm sorry." he looked down.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He raised his head a bit to meet her eyes.

"Gen...apology accepted." she went on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against him. She broke apart six seconds later. "And thank you for saving me." she walked to the front door of her house and looked back, giving Gentaro a smile before entering.

He couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The defeat of the Cancer Zodiart passed. As now Meteor Storm was known to the KR Club.

"It's weird seeing Gentaro and Tomoko all lovely-dovey." JK told the others as he ate a french fry.

"I think it's cute." Miu replied.

Ryusei who was sitting silently was thinking. _"Lovely-dovey, huh? Maybe that idiot Kisaragi will finally stay out of my fights. But it seemed that Zodiart was attacking Nozama for some reason... Maybe I should look into this."_

"I heard that all the goth students are being attacked. It's a possibility that the Zodiart is aiming for them." Shun said.

_"That answers my question. Still...with Kijima gone. His Zodiart is still running around. I need to stop it before it becomes a Horoscopes."_

Gentaro entered the Hutch, of course he was happy. "Hey guys. Wonderful day today, huh?"

"You seem happy today, Gentaro." JK said.

"How can I not be? I have great friends, and a beautiful girlfriend." his smile was bigger.

_"Beautiful? More like creepy."_ the undercover Kamen Rider leaned back in his seat.

"Kisaragi," Kengo exit his lab, "I need you to try the new switches."

"Right. But how are you and Yuki working out?"

"That's none of your buisness." he told him.

"Ooh. Is there something we shouldn't know?" Miu smirked, seeing if she could bring him down.

"What are we going to do about Cancer's Zodiart?" the former king asked. Gentaro's smile disappeared and was replaced with seriousness.

"We're going to destroy it." the delinquent Yankee-like student said.

"Then we need to bring it out of hiding. So I suggest we use Tomoko as bait, seeing the Zodiart wants to destroy her."

Gen glared at his friend. "That's out of the question. I'm not risking her life for ONE Zodiart, JK!"

"Gentaro!" Miu spoke up. "I agree with you. But lately you've been treating her like a glass award. Your trying not to damage it-but sooner or later it will break! You care about her very much, I get that. But taking the chances are apart of life."

He stood there in silence. "...Fi-" the Magphone cut him off as it played it's catchy ring tone. Taking it out, he answered.

"G-Gentaro!" Tomoko's voice came from the speakers. It was full of panic and exhausting.

"Tomoko. What's wrong?" he asked worried about her.

"The Zodiart! Genny, the Zodi-" she was now screaming, seeming to fight off the tougher opponent. The fighting was making ruffle noises through the speakers of the Astro Switch phone. The others in the Hutch stood up and got closer to hear. "Gen, help me-" more fighting was heard as it seemed to be getting worse. The sound of something hitting the floor passed through the speaker as another voice came through.

"Your not a very good boyfriend." the Hercules Zodiart chuckled. "You might wanna get a new girlfriend."

The other end hung up as the Magphone was lowered.

"Gentaro?" Shun looked at him.

"That bastard!" Kisaragi ran out of the Rabbit Hutch, clinching the N/S Magphone.

"Hey, Kisaragi!" Kengo got up from his seat. But his voice didn't reach the angered student. "

Vision returned to Tomoko as she looked up. The place was old and run down, mostly an abandoned warehouse. As the goth moved her arm she felt suddent restrain as her eyes looked down at the rope that was around her. It was already considered she was tied to a pillar that supported the roof. The movement from the Hercules Zodiart zapped her focus to him as he walked towards.

"Aw, you poor little thing. Scared?" he asked sweetly. The monster stopped in front of her and chuckled. He grabbed her stomach and tightened his grip, with his claws digging into her. She let out a scream of pain. "Cry, you social outcast! Let those tears run."

She couldn't help it. It had to be done. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the volume of her screams increased. The monster laughed as if this was pure music to his ears.

"What's wrong? Your boyfriend not coming to save you? Don't worry, I'll make this quick." he chuckled. His grip tightened more and her screams hit the roof.

Nozama's eyelids started to make their way down. It was only a matter of seconds until she closed them forever. To the Zodiart, this was easy work. To Tomoko, this is a battle over life or death. She needed to win this battle. If only she had the strength to keep her eyes open...

"That's right. Sleep... Sleep fore-GAH!" the Zodiart was kicked away, his hand moved off Tomoko's stomach. She took this chance to take in whatever air she can, then looked down.

"Gen!" her eyes filled with hope now that her boyfriend came. He stood up and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." she nodded. She watched him take out the Fourze Driver and watched the belt wrap around his waist.

"You'll pay." Gentaro glared at him, flipping the four red switches down, then gripping the lever.

**"Three..."**

The Hercules Zodiart got up and gave a roar of frustration.

**"Two..."**

**"One!"**

"Henshin!" Kisaragi pulled the lever and transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze!

"Uchu... KIIITTTAAAAAAAAA!" the Rider did his first trademark phrase. "Kamen Rider Fourze, let's settle this once and for all!"

"I'll crush you like last time!" the Zodiart ran towards him.

_**Insert Song: Giant Step -Yoshiharu Shiina ver.-**_

_Why are you trembling? Put the start, _

_Changing to something new, in front_

_Walk the tightrope known as an invisible "tomorrow"_

_Are you hesitating because of the image?_

Using the Hoverpack, Fourze went over the Zodiart and delivered a kick to the back. He quickly turned around and dodged the monster's barrage of punches. With the time he had, Gentaro removed Radar and replaced it with Scissors. Dodging another punch, he activated it.

**"Scissors On!"** the Module appeared on the left gauntlet. He attacked the Zodiart with some slashes from the blades and ran over to Tomoko.

_If you face down because you're going to fall_

_You won't be able to see the universe_

_An infinity of possibilities_

_Are calling for you!_

"Gentaro!" the goth spoke to him. He quickly looked and blocked the Hercules Zodiart's punch and countered with his own. "Where are the others?" he didn't answer her question. So she asked again. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming." he answered. Finishing cutting the ropes, she leaped for a hug, and he accepted. Placing his right arm over her, she felt safe, even in the middle of this fight. "Mind helping me?"

She looked at him, curious. "How?" was her only answer. He held out Astro Switch 18, the Shield Switch. With a nod Nozama's left hand deactivated the Scissors Switch and took it out. Fourze placed the square Switch in, and Tomoko activated it. She looked back to see the Zodiart's foot heading towards them. Her face quickly buried in her protector's chest.

**"Shield On!"** the Module appeared at the last second and blocked the kick. In the back of her head, a cold metal feeling was felt. The impact of the kick must've fourced Gentaro's left arm back a bit.

_One step, giant step_

_Even if it's little to you_

_To the world (for the new world) the future is (for the new days)_

_It's as though too big an influence!_

_Surely, giant step_

_Even if it's only one centimeter_

_Look, somehow (now the wind has) changed (did you notice?)_

_That's why you should, just like that, one more step_

She looked up at the Rider's orange eyes. "See?" Gentaro spoke. "Your protected. I won't let him hurt you anymore." tears appeared in her eyes. "Don't cry, Tomoko."

"Grrrraaaaahhh! Enough with this crap! I'll finish both of you!" the Zodiart's fists glowed a bright yellow as he jumped up. The rocket motif Rider wrapped both arms around his girlfriend as the Hoverpack activated. Kisaragi flew back, holding tightly to Tomoko to ensure she doesn't slip. The fists hit the ground and cracks appeared as flaming energy appeared. Fourze landed and moved to the right to avoid the crack. The flames shot out, giving intense hit. He moved further from the flames so Tomoko wouldn't get burned.

_When I imagine the border of the universe, I can't stop it;_

_My heart is beating_

_Only the unknown guides us… Uh take a step forward_

"Tomoko, I need your help again." he asked. She nodded and took out the Rocket Switch. He handed her the Fire Astro Switch and it was placed in the far right slot. Her finger wrapped around the pin and it was pulled right from the firetruck red Switch.

**"Fire On!"** the music played as he transformed into Fourze's Fire States. Still with his left arm hugging her, he fired the Hee-Hackgun. The bursting shots passed through the flames and a couple hit the Hercules Zodiart. For a while nothing happened, then a big fireball made from the shots Kisaragi fired came back and hit the shield. The impact and force was powerful enough to send the two off their feet. Wrapping both arms around Nozama, he took the fall instead of her.

"Tomoko. Help me once more." he asked her after making sure she was fine. With a nod the goth girl pushed the pin back and removed the switch, reverting Fourze back to Base States. She put in the orange and black Rocket Switch. He stood up, with his arm still around her. He gently let her go. "I'm going to finish this, for you." he told her. A smile appeared on her face and he activated both Rocket and Drill.

_One step, giant step_

_Even if it's little to you_

_To the world (for the new world) the future is (for the new days)_

_It's as though too big an influence!_

_Surely, a giant step_

_Even if it's only one centimeter_

_Look, something has (now has the wind) changed (noticed?)_

_That's why, you, that's right, just like that!_

_Waiting for the important (historical evolution) _

_That's why, from here… One more step_

"Fourze! Show youself!" the monster roared. The Rider flew up.

"I'm right here!" he said, pulling the handle.

**"Rocket-Drill-Limit Break!"**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" he went down full speed and hit the Zodiart in the chest. The drill made the impact and gave off that extra burst of energy. The Hercules Zodiart blew up into flames and Gentaro landed, with both Switches deactivated. He stood up and looked back as the flaming wall of energy went down. With Tomoko in his sights, he gave a thumbs up.

"Genny!" Yuki's voice called out. He looked at the entrance of the warehouse and found his friends all giving smiles. The Kamen Rider looked at the goth girl.

"Let's head back, Tomoko." he held out his hand. She walked towards him but before she could even get in a foot of range the Zodiart Switch shook violently as it lifted into the air and sucked the flames like an overpowered vacuum and revived the defeated Nercules Zodiart. "Not again!"

"I won't...fall... Master Cancer!" the monster summondeda scaled boomerang and threw it in Tomoko's direction. The scaled object sliced the pillar beside her and the wood supports on the roof, then returned to the Zodiart's hand. The old roof gave away and crumbled, heading down towards Tomoko.

"Tomoko!" Fourze pushed the Zodiart and ran towards her.


End file.
